The present invention relates in general to a handset for cellular wireless telephones, and, more specifically, to a handset adapted to provide features for acting as an input manipulator for video games that can be played on the display of the handset or over the wireless network.
Guitar simulation video games such as Guitar Hero (published by RedOctane, Inc.) have become popular for game play that includes solo, cooperative, and competitive modes. Games of this type have been introduced for many different game consoles, as well as versions for personal computers and mobile cell phones. Standard game controllers have been used, such as game pads or joysticks, but many players prefer the use of mock guitar controllers specially made for the game platforms having various push buttons corresponding to guitar frets and other manipulators for controlling strumming action and tremolo or vibrato (i.e., a whammy bar). While such guitar controllers are portable in the sense that they can be taken to a friend's house of other gathering place having a game console or platform, they are too large to be conveniently carried in a pocket or purse, for example. Thus, an impromptu formation of a group of people for playing a game (i.e., a spontaneous jam session) is less likely to occur since a user desiring to play may not have a desired controller available.
Known versions of guitar simulations playable on a mobile cellular phone have not supported multi-players and have been limited to user input based on selected push buttons (i.e., keys) on the cellular phone. Furthermore, the phone display has been used as the game display so that natural and easy interaction with the game is reduced. Since no remote connectivity or network play has been supported, the normal performance expected by users of the console games has been lacking.